Something Clever
by Jill2282
Summary: Relationship issues? On Destiny Islands? Never! Well, actually... Pairings: Cloud/Tifa, Soriku, Akuroku, and Leon/Namine. Rating may change at some point.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: No real focus pairing, however, there is Akuroku, Soriku, Cloud/Tifa, and Namine/Leon. Roxas and Sora are twins, and Cloud and Tifa are their parents. I obviously don't own anything.

1.

"Roxas, Sora! Get up! You guys are going to be late for school if you sleep any longer!" Tifa shouted up the stairs towards her sons' bedrooms. She knew that she probably should have made them go to bed earlier the previous night given the boys' predisposition to sleeping in whenever they stayed up late, but their argument had been so solid that she figured just this one time…

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you!" Roxas' response was sooner than Sora's, and he came stumbling down the wooden stairs half-dressed. "Has dad come home yet?"

She shook her head 'no.' "His letter said that he'd be home tomorrow, but he's probably going to be late… Sora! Get down here!" Roxas squeezed his eyes shut with the shrill noise in his ears. There was no answer, and rather than just wait for him, Tifa decided to head up to see what was taking so long. "Sora?"

"Mum, I don't feel too hot…" the brunet stumbled out of the bathroom across the hall, pallid and hunched over. A tiny bit of vomit was crusting at the corner of his mouth.

"You don't look too hot. Go lie down; I'll call the school. Do you think you're going to be sick again?" She put a hand on his shoulder. Sora was rarely sick. It was just the way that things worked. Maybe it was his attitude that prevented illness from affecting him as powerfully it did Roxas or even Denzel, when she thought about it.

"No," he said weakly. Tifa frowned and ushered him into his room.

"Well, just lie down. I'll be back up in a second, okay sweetie?" She gave him a small smile before running back down stairs. Roxas looked at her, mildly confused. "Sora's going to stay home from school, alright? Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with him?"

"He's just a little vomit-y. Are you feeling alright?" Roxas laughed and pumped his chest.

"Just fine! He must have caught it from Riku." The blond grabbed his backpack. "I'm going to head out. Love you," he said. He gave his mother a peck on the cheek before racing out the doorway.

"Love you too! Be safe!" The door slammed shut before she could say anything else. Sighing, she turned to grab the bar phone. After making a sick call to the school, she dialed Cloud's cell phone number.

"Cloud Strife."

"Sora's sick."

Cloud's initial response was one of silence. Finally, he answered with a question. "With what?" Tifa shook her head knowing full well that he couldn't see it.

"I don't know. He threw up. I was planning on taking him to the hospital if he has a fever, but I'd like you to come with me. After all, he is your son and you're rarely able to do much with either of the boys…" she trailed off.

"I was unaware that hospital visits should be full-family activities." He paused, and Tifa could hear the distinct sound of a train whistle. "Alright. I'll be there in about three hours."

"Okay. I'll see you soon then." She hesitated. "I love you."

"…I love you too." She giggled and hung up the phone. Now to take care of Sora properly. Tifa turned around to try to find a thermometer in the medicine cabinet. Her baby boy was sick, and she had all intentions of trying to get him better before he had to go to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Just the common disclaimer.

2.

"You're shitting me." Mr. Leonhart was known to swear in his classes, but even this was a little much. Who was this directed at? Roxas, as it usually was. "What does he have? I needed him to finish that today after school!"

Roxas only shrugged and picked at the corner of his notebook. "We stayed up late last night and he threw up this morning. How should I know? Maybe he was trying to avoid doing the PowerPoint. I don't know."

Squall ran a heavy hand through his hair in frustration. "Does he know that I was going to use that as a demonstration to the administration? The Mouse is going to have my head…" Roxas was ignoring him at this point, as was the rest of the class. While Mr. Leonhart rambled on about the importance of Sora's PowerPoint presentation being completed, Kairi nudged Roxas' shoulder.

"Was he really throwing up?" She asked. He nodded.

"I guess. I didn't see him."

"You know Riku has a stomach bug…"

"Yeah, I know Riku has a stomach bug. Can you shut it? For a second? I'm trying to enjoy this." Kairi leaned back into her chair and frowned at him.

"You're no fun."

"Stu fu, bitch," he answered, picking at his nails. Squall picked that precise moment to regain control over his current situation.

"Out of my class. You are not going to use foul language towards girls, got it?" He pointed to the door with his left index finger. A muttered 'fuck' made the teacher rage further. "Detention with me tomorrow. I have prior arrangements tonight."

"Dude, you can't do that! I--" Mr. Leonhart nodded, beckoning Roxas to say more.

"Yeah? Because I'm pretty sure I can. Now get your ass down to the office. I'll let Auron deal with you." Reluctantly, Roxas did follow the order. His only defense against any punishment Squall might have dealt him rested on blackmail, and that blackmail was not only illegal but if used would seriously damage his friendship with Naminé. At the moment, he was not prepared to lose her friendship.

"Goddammit," he muttered. Leonhart had probably already contacted the office, too, so there was no avoiding this. Perhaps he could always just blame it on his absent father, but that might be playing the pity card a little too hard. He could deal with this. It was only Kairi, for fuck's sake. If he had said anything vulgar, period, around Naminé, then he'd be in real shit. Such was the life of having a best friend whose boyfriend happened to be your sixth period philosophy teacher. Maybe, and this was a big maybe, he focused too much on the two of them. Leon and Naminé, sitting in a tree, kay eye es es eye in gee… since he had found out about it, he really had nothing better to do than contemplate how the hell it had come about.

His current settlement was that they had met in some coffeeshop, as Naminé seemed to love visiting them and Leon seemed like the kind of guy (seeing as how he was into philosophy and other deep shit) to maybe go once or twice. They hit it off, he bought her a steaming cuppa tea or whatever, she giggled and wished that the guys she knew were as sensitive, he asked her age and… well, there it got blurry. Obviously they had to have known each other before that, as Leon was the Gay-Straight Alliance's advisor and she was the vice president, so maybe it was something more illicit such as simple brushes against each other during the meetings until Leon was just so overwhelmed and deflowered her on the spot. Well… as far as Roxas knew, Naminé was still a virgin, so maybe not, but still.

Too bad he really fucking hated the guy for the most part. Leon tended to play favourites. Like Kairi? She was one of the favourites. And that in itself pissed off Naminé, who would never say anything because she wasn't the type to rock the boat. And whatever pissed off Naminé pissed off Roxas because he was her gay best friend and he had to be loyal to her. Also, even though he was a pretty cool club advisor, he was a hypocrite as a teacher. The swearing debacle would be a prime example.

What. Ever. So long as his mother never found out about this, Roxas would be able to hang out with Axel after school, and that was what really mattered. Damn, he loved gingers.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: You know, some people might find this inappropriate. But I think it's awwriiight! Of course, disclaimer: Clearly, if I owned anything, I wouldn't be doing this. Also, focus is on Namine/Leon.

3.

"Thanks Mr. Leonhart. I totally understand this better now. The whole existentialism thing is really cool. Can I come by tomorrow, too?"

"We have a meeting tomorrow." Naminé's voice cut through in a tone that, though just as sweet as she normally sounded, held an air of resentment. Ever since Kairi had told her that she liked the young teacher, they hadn't really gotten over this state of frienemy-hood. Chances were, they would never get over it. "Mr. Leonhart, I was hoping that I could discuss what we need to address? Kadaj was sick today, so he sent me a text to get it done…"

"Uhm, yeah. No problem. Kairi, if you have any more problems, you can ask me after class on Thursdays," he said, waving the redhead off. She smiled at him.

"Thanks! I'll try to stop by!" She turned to Naminé, a triumphant look on her face. "I'll text you later, okay Naminé? I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure, that's fine." They exchanged smiles and quick hugs before Kairi left. Naminé shut the door behind her and leaned against it.

Leon frowned. "What's up? Is everything alright?" She gave him a quick smile and a nod that was banished at the onslaught of sobs. "Naminé, are you…?"

"I just had a rough day." She bit her lower lip and stared at the linoleum tiled floor. He sat down on one of the desks and pulled her into a hug. "Then Roxas said something that I really wish he didn't, and I don't want to go home to face DiZ because I yelled at him this morning and then just seeing…"

"Seeing what?"

"It's nothing." She pulled away and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Don't do that. Let me get you a tissue." When he came back from the corner of the room he kept his tissues, she had dropped her bag on the ground and taken residency in his chair. "What did you yell at DiZ for?"

"He found my diary and was reading it…" she frowned and stared out the window. "He knows about all of this now. He said that I might have to go away for a while…"

Leon kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. Everything will work out alright." He smiled at her and she shook her head.

"Did you know that Kairi likes you?" Her face was set on the way the sunlight was reflecting off of the green leaves outside. "She does. She thinks she's special because she's one of your favourites."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just thinking, what if I'm just like her?" Leon's eyes widened.

"Naminé, you're not just like her. I…" he trailed off and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you. She's just a student. An intelligent student, but that's all there is to it." He sighed. "Is that what's really bothering you?"

"No." She shook her head. "I don't know."

He stood up straight and folded his arms over his chest. "I might get in trouble for this, but I think it needs to be done," he said finally.

She looked up at him. "What?"

"And she asks, what? Naminé, will you go on a formal date with me? There is a particularly nice restaurant in Traverse Town that I think you might enjoy, and I want you to enjoy it with me." At the request, she smiled.

"Squall Leonhart?" She stood up and took his hand. "I do believe that I'll have to accept your humble invitation."


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: Maybe I should have mentioned that this is AU. Eh. Disclaimer: obviously don't own shit. Plus ten internets if you know where Eilonwy is from.

4.

"Riku, I feel awful." Sora's voice was hoarse on the phone. What Riku wouldn't give to be next to him at that moment… if only he didn't feel like shit, too.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have been making out with you two days ago," he said, squinting his eyes at the harsh light entering his room. It had been a rough few days. All of his brothers, including himself, were ill, with only Sephiroth to attempt to take care of them. Their father was ill-equipped for the situation at hand. What with the constant complaints from Kadaj, he was surprised that he was able to use the telephone. Even at that moment, the middle child was demanding it.

Sora laughed though. "Maybe that would have been a good idea," he whispered. A painful hacking noise, though butchered through the receiver, bit the side of Riku's ear. "My dad just got home, though, so I'm going to have to let you go."

"Alright." While he loved talking to Sora, it was really painful to hear people talking when they were sick. With a small amount of guilt, Riku felt a little happy that he was off the phone. Kadaj heard the receiver click off from the hallway and launched himself into Riku's room.

"Gimme that." The phone left his hands. Ignoring the blathering that came about when whoever Kadaj had decided to call answered, Riku faced his television screen, staring at the blank box.

Well, Sora never got to see his dad. The guy was always on business trips or making deliveries or some other shit that nobody at the Strife household ever actually got into detail about. Didn't mean he didn't still want to talk to him.

After all, their "dating" had been going on for roughly three months, two weeks, and four days… Yeah. Rough estimate. Anyways, he figured that they probably should go on an actual date, which was what happened when Riku started feeling sick. After making out, they left to their homes on the main island and Riku realized, as the vomit was surging to the back of his throat, that he had made a big mistake. And he just wanted to talk to Sora at least to partially make up for that.

It didn't matter at that point, anyways. Not really. He was almost completely over his bug and would be back in school the next day, and Sora would probably be back the day after that. Then, they'd be able to no whatever where ever, and maybe even head out to one of the other islands on the Disney cluster for dinner… and a movie… or something. Riku had identified that one of his major problems was planning.

Sephiroth hovering in his doorway had been the thing to pull him out of his contemplative trance. "My rival is back in town." His father's voice could be downright frightening. How anyone could have ever found it sexy was one thing, and the fear that his own voice might one day sound like that bogged down most of his recent conversations with the menacing man.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Family business rivalries held no interest with Riku.

"You're dating his son."

"Dad, I don't know if it could be called dating…" And now for some awkward bonding time. Sephiroth inched forward and dropped a heavy hand on his son's shoulder.

"I understand. But the fact remains. You are romantically involved with Strife's son. I need to know specific things in order improve my own business, and you could--"

"No." They faced each other with similar stone faces. "Besides, he's sick. I'm probably not going over his house any time soon."

"Yazoo would do it." Well, Yazoo was a bitch. He'd do pretty much anything. He was probably going to inherit the Jenova company, anyways. It'd be in his best interest to look into espionage. That wasn't something popular with the other three children.

"Get out of my room, Old Man."

A tiny smirk hit Sephiroth and a chuckle rumbled up from his chest. "You're more like your mother than the others," he murmured. "Dinner'll be ready in an hour." The imposing man left and shut the door behind him. The comparison to his mother was something that Riku had become familiar with since he was a toddler, at least. Eilonwy had, allegedly, been someone what warmer than Sephiroth, if not a bit rough on people. She had high standards, that was all. Riku didn't have any memories of her, though, as she had died when he was still an infant. Something having to do with cancer, probably. How she had died didn't change the fact that she had died.

He was probably lucky that he took after her. All three of his brothers were as fucked up in the head as their father.

Knowing full well that he only had an forty-two minutes to get to the other side of the island, see Sora, and get back, Riku got out of bed. He wouldn't be missed for that long.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: Maybe I should have also put this under Roxas/Axel rather than Riku/Sora. Hmm. Anyways. Disclaimer: don't own shit.

5.

"Mmm. More. You're great." Roxas' face was bright red as he smirked at Axel's kisses. If there was one thing Roxas liked, it was pashin'. He fucking loved it. If it hadn't felt so awkward the first time he had kissed Naminé, he would have kept doing it. She had been a good kisser; it was just weird kissing your best friend. Besides, it was a good thing that they had stopped before it got too far.

Roxas was a good kisser. This was a school-wide acknowledged fact. Ever since the fundraiser the GSA ran in his freshman year (a kissing booth, which was clearly not a small time version of prostitution and totally legal), any one present agreed: Roxas had been worth all the five dollars a single kiss could garner in. And that was how he had met Axel, who he was currently hovering over and mackin' on.

Though it would have been nice to go further than just kissing, as they had previous days, the boys had agreed that, for the sake of Axel's younger brother, they would have to keep things at least E+10, maybe T if things got a little frisky. Which they would have, if Roxas' phone didn't start ringing once Axel's hand slipped between the backside of the junior's pants and underwear.

Axel laughed. "Virgin alarm, virgin alarm," he murmured, pulling back from the blond.

"Fuckin' A. Hold on." He was quick to end the chorus of the marching band version of Peg. "Hey Mum. What's goin' down?"

As Axel proceeded to stream obscenities from behind Roxas, Tifa answered the question. "Your father's home. Try to get home soon, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you. I love you."

"Love you too." He hung up before anything else could be said. Axel raised an eyebrow at him as though to ask what was going on, and Roxas shrugged.

"My dad's home."

"Whoa, hasn't he been gone for like, two months?" Axel stood up, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah. But I can see him later. I wanna be with you right now." He reached up for a kiss and was promptly denied. "What? Can't I get some lovin'?" He pouted at Axel, who deflected the attack by looking towards his ceiling.

"No. Go home and see your dad. Family's important, man. That's why my older bro still lives here." Cue Reno sticking his ginger head into the room and waving. This was normal at their house.

"I thought that was because he was too much of a loser to move out." Axel and Reno both shrugged and Reno entered the bedroom fully. He dropped his elbow on Axel's shoulder and leaned on it.

"Listen brah, it would behoove you to hang out with your family. Don't want to be a dipshit with no relatives that care about you, would ya?" The redheads nodded as though this was a sage-like input. "That's what happened to Rude, yo. Now he's gotta hang out with me and other minorities."

Roxas paused. "That's racist."

"He calls himself a minority. It's cool, man." Again, the nodding.

"Come back later. Just go now; obviously your mom wants you there." Axel shrugged off Reno, who turned and escaped back into the living room where he and several others were passing around a box of Lucky Charms while watching Darkwing Duck. The remaining ginger smiled and kissed Roxas on the forehead. "Dude, I'll be here. It's not like I'm going to an hero any time soon." At least, not on purpose. Pyromania could be a pretty dangerous fixation, even with a cement basement to focus the obsession on.

"Whatever." Roxas turned to leave, but Axel's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I love you, man."

A laugh forced its way to the surface. "Yeah. I love you too, brother." Roxas grinned at Axel and left the tacky house, happy to know that being white trash while pretending to be black was perfectly fine (if not completely retarded) as long as it was with someone you loved. He honked his horn before blaring Lady Marmalade up to 11. For what it was worth, Roxas was in love. Sure, it might not be as pure or innocent or whatever as what Sora might have been doing with Riku, but it was love goddammit, and he was going to enjoy it for all the munny that it had cost him.

Considering where he was, it wasn't a lot of munny that he spent, either. Didn't matter. Screaming like a mad man with a grin plastered over his face, Roxas raced home with some guy in a Jeep. He was happy. For him, that was incredible. Unbelievable. And yet, here it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: Lol. The Soriku chapter=next. Disclaimer: don't own shit.

6.

"Well, you don't have a fever," Tifa said finally, reading the thermometer for the third time that day. Sora hadn't thrown up since that morning, and from what it looked like, he was getting better. At least, the tan had come back to his skin, and he was able to wobble down the stairs to get food. That could be seen as an improvement.

As she was saying this, Cloud entered Sora's bedroom, changed from the formal business attire he had arrived in and into loose jeans and a t-shirt. "How're you doing, kid?" Sora smiled at him.

"I think I'm doing alright. What about you? You're the one we never hear from!" It was a casual, thrown away line that had, though in a playful manner that Sora had been used to using with anyone when the conversation turned serious, revealed his indignation that his father was an absent figure in his life. Cloud caught it and frowned, taking a seat at the foot of Sora's bed. Not much had changed in the room since he and Tifa decorated it for the then-toddler Sora, except for signs that a teenager lived there.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes it's difficult to find the time to talk; in Midgar, everything moves at a faster pace. I should call more often." What was really difficult was trying to avoid eye contact with his family when he knew that for the most part, it was his own reluctance to become dependent on them that had truly kept him from calling.

Sora flushed with embarrassment. "It doesn't really matter." Tifa smiled and nodded in agreement.

"How long are you staying this time?" she asked, folding her hands behind her back.

"I can only stay a few days. We need to get the project done soon, or they'll cut our funding. They only let me leave so that I could check on Sora," he answered. This was going to be rough. The only mercy came in Roxas coming through the door downstairs and racing up to the now crowded bedroom.

"Hey Pops! Nice to see that you didn't die in the big city!" He tackled his father, laughing. The only person from the family unit that was missing now was Denzel, who was currently in college in the Radiant Garden.

"Hey, hey! No fighting on Sora's bed when he's sick! Downstairs, both of you!!" The scolding was light; Tifa was just too happy to see her husband home, if not somewhat tired from his journey. Ignoring the fact that Roxas was a teenager, Cloud easily lifted him up and the two headed down towards the kitchen for dinner. Tifa turned to Sora. "Do you think that you'll be up to having dinner?"

He shook his head 'no.' "It might just be the heat," he said, forcing a tiny smile. "I'll try to eat something later." Tifa shrugged.

"Alright. I'll be sure we save some for you." She left the bedroom and closed the door behind her. A tapping noise at his window made Sora turn around.

"Riku!"


End file.
